The War of Wars
by Uskius
Summary: Soul Society and Hell collide, and Holly Anderson storms the infernal gates to set things right. Sequel to Room 432-B. R&R plz.


-but of coarse that cuddent have happined, so I looked down and saw Soul Society like it was rite under my feat and the Spirit King's dumention was like fading into it and at the same time stuff was shiny and sorta unfolding from inside itself until evrything was a really pritty and realer and the poeple lookd like perfect arts and there faeces wur all happy and looked like who they wur inside and I was like oh and saw at myself and I had grew some like Miss Matsumoto but not much and I felt super strong and pritty and hey my back didn't hurt anymore and then I saw a Aizen wasn't not not there and the Spirit King was fading and I said no, why dost thou subliminate into this superfluously supreme surroundings and he said Rumember Who yUO ARE but I diddent know whut he ment rite thin and then he said spirits are always with you and then he dissapeered; then I blinkd and I was in the cool new Soul Society, and poeple wur dansing an' laffing and the old guy who gave me the white jacket was doing The Robot and there some peeple kissing too and I kinda felt like kissing but I didn't see Miss Nanao and I wundured about that- but thin didn't reely care 'cause there wur these creepy shadows and evil red lights like I saw sometimes if I was thinking fuzzy and then there wur these weird shadow stuffs like fire on the ground and I got _REELY_ scared cuz evrything else was okay but the evil stuff went around and under poeple like they wernt there and thin I saw out some poeple's shadows leap off thim and the shadows lookd creepy and scary they were on fire in a weird place and they all ran at me, and I got ultra panicky an' I turned to run away but there were new shadow dealios that light bulb kinda white masks and shadowy cloaks with rectangle buttins and then all the evil stuff was circled me, and this tall light bulb masker thing said Foshizzleth, verily this biotch doth scheme to multiply our burnination; and they all stepped in closer and it said agin Fie tHIS pimpingeth hath not been sufficiently leisurely, and that monkey-fudger hatheth soughtest to procure a lie of baked confections and haterade; therefore we shalt proceed to bust these bonds like a fraternal sibling hast gotten dumpedeth in the slammer- and they stepped in even closer, and it said more: thou willest be the prime target like the farm animal's ocular organ, and the feculent matter will descend upon thee as if it were a meteor; holler if thou dost perceive what I hast spoken, biotch-

and then the evil weird shadows went away, and then I reelized I haddent bin breathing, so I took a deep breth and then I saw Miss Nanao so I ran over and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek like any good younger sister would, and I said oh Miss Nanao and she seemed to understand so she hugged me back for a little bit and I think she kinda understood for a moment; and she said I just noticed I don't need these anymore, and took off her glasses- and she said and I think I'll wear my hair down too, and she took out her hair clips, and she still looked really pritty but in a diffrent way; then that guard shinigami dude from the Spirit King's dumention tapped me on the shoulder, and his face was like an art that told you evrything about nothing and was funny until you realized it wasn't thin like in slow motion he looked at me and whispered I saw thim too, but after that he winked at Miss Nanao and started talking to her about some dude named Moosawshi but Miss Nanao said she liked some old guy called Sunt Zoo better, and it seemed like a big fancy-word conversation so I let them go;

I went back to my room and studied my Spirit King notes and calculations and said to myself loudly nO Have I misunderestimated something in my numbers or did I not see something wrong or what then I crumpled some of my papers into a bawl and through thim at the trash can; and I hit my pillow and cried myself to sleep but it was like I could see threw my eyelids after a wile and I saw the light bulb maskers and creepy shadows on fire in a weird place, and they just stood around my bed whispering I thawt I heard one say why issint she awake by now and another one said SHHhH just give her time; thin they started talk-singing in the old fancy-word langwidge something about leebear scriptus leebear profurator, oonday moondust judy-chay tur and the shadow fires got reely high but thin all the weird shadow poeple and the light bulb maskers vannished; so I got up then and started doing stuff, I saw myself in the meeror and I knew I lookd a bunch like this other lady but I diddent know just who and thin one of the evil shadow poeple came threw the meeror and hit me with there weird flaming part and I screemed, but I knew it haddent really hit me- so I said low to myself okay I'll go and kill them because I can tell there evil their like Hollows with the mask stuffs, so I picked up my Soul Cutter Kaleidoscope Monarch and ran out the dore thay wur evrywhere a lot of them turned to look at me but some started hurting other people I tried to hit the light bulb maskers and creepy shadow poeple but hey jumped and hid a ton so I released Kaleidoscope Monarch by saying: emerge from your cacoon in the eye of the storm, Kaleidoscope Monarch- so after that I could catch the LBM's with Kaleidoscope Monarch's power but I still cudden't catch the creepy shadow humens with it so I thawt I must need magic to beat thim, so I clumped a boatload of those together and started cutting them apart, but suddenly a fudge-ton of the LBM's came in from everywhere and I tried to fight them all but their wur two many of them so I asked for help but no one else saw them and this one person said there's no one around and nothing's wrong don't worry- but I said no there rite behind you but he didn't fight them off and he got hit but poeple thought he was just playing so they left him alone; more of the LBM's and creepy shadows burning in a weird place ran at me and one got me on behind and I was super afrayed then, but just in time the Spirit King guard dued came in and sliced it in too, then he said follow me an' I went with him away from the LBM's and stuff,

and we found this quiet alley place to talk, and he said to me tHOu fightest bravely but in vain, youngeth maiden: for the forces of Hell be-ith fairly ridiculous in numbers, and we are but to grains of sand attempting to hold the tide at bay; so I asked him how do wee beat or at least stop some of them, I thawt berrying the Spirit King's soul would make things better- but no, he enterrupted it has but it has also thinned the line betwixt these realms the pulse is steady and the heart is strong but no matter nor energies can remain for long- but I propose that if one gate was opened and mended, then signs of recovery might show faster if the same was done for the other- so wait, I said, I must open the gates to Heck and bury the soul of the Devil to stop this; but then what would happen would evrything be evil; but the guard dude was quiet a wile an' thin said I don't know, and their's only one whey to proove this- but I am certain if thou wast to gather a certain quantity of The Unforgiven together a gate wouldst surely open up; alright then I said, I'll go- but he said I shouldst warn thee, maiden: some hath fallen from the Spirit King's realms, but none have risen from the depths of Hell- so I said Okay I'm a captain, I have to do this to protect the Court of Pure SOULS-

SO I Stood up and did the flash step thing back to where I had been and there wur still a bunch of the creepy shadow poeple and light bulb maskers and I said to myself it's time to make some lemonade so I attacked a few of the LBM's and they called in other ones and thay were firing these purple innergy blasts at me and they were fast too but I was faster and used Kaleidoscope Monarch's power to tie and stack them up together and the made this reely high pile and I was at the top trying my best to cut at all the LBM'S and tangle thim up and sometimes the weird shadow poeple got cawt and I did a few magics stuff two but I didn't have much time for that so after a wile I could like feel the innergy of the weird shadow poeple and the light bulb maskers pooling and trying to go somewhere, and then a gate to Heck opened and the skeleton thingies opened the dores and there was flames and all sorts of horrible noises and smells and all the LBM's were pulled into it and I surfed on them like a giant wave and before I knew it I was inside and it smelled like brimstone so bad my ayes almost blistered but maybe that was the heat; but anyways it was really hot in they're and depressing I saw a burning pile of skulls and dark buildings that looked bored and tired and plenty of mirajes rising up from the hot surfiss of the ground and I thawt I could see poeple or something walking around far away then I saw a tall dude with a mullit towards me; it was Aizen and I asked him, Aizen, how could you be here; but he had this reely bitter look on his face and he said I'd rather to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven, maggot- and you are trespassing on my property- but I said no I came here for a reason, I'm going to fix things so all those light bulb mask wearing guys don't mess with anyone in the Court of Pure Souls and so everyone upstairs will be free to live- You sicken me, Aizen enterrupted me- You think a mortal such as yourself can storm the gates of Hell and accomplish something the greatest Captain-Commanders would have failed at, and shake the foundations of Hell itself like an unruly red-haired stepchild- But I said No, Aizen, not the foundations; an entity and Aizen just chuckled and said you could not possibly hope to defeat a being who knows every square of his domain, and furthermore I'm about to do what I should have done in the thrown room-

Aizen drew his Soul Cutter and did the flash step thing but I was good at flash stepping too and I sensed where his path was gonna stop near me and our Soul Cutters met and I slid mine along Aizen's and it made a few notes of music instead of a screeching sound then I saw my Soul Cutter keep sliding up and then I kinda flicked my wrist so Kaleidoscope Monarch wuddent bang against his handle guard and I faked pivviting all the way away and just turned into a power stance for sliding by Aizen, and I felt my Soul Cutter hit something and thin pass threw it; then I swung Kaleidoscope Monarch to fling the messy bits off and then walked for a minnet before knowing I diddent know where to find the devil here so I said to myself great the Spirit King is gone and now I'm lost in Heck and stuff will prob'ly try to kill me in a cupple minnets and then it had been a cupple minnets and I knowed no stuff would turn up so I thawt to myself I'm being a stupid-head, and I sat down and started crying and thin a circle of fires came up around me and I heard lafter from the fires and I heard screaming and moaning and it got lowder and lowder and then the creepy shadow poeple came in threw the fire and they stood in a circle around me real close then they melted together and spun around me and then they melted into the fire but I knew they wur watching me still then evrything roared louder and the fires backed away a little bit and I was getting reely scared so I told myself I'm a strong pritty girl who duzzent afraid of anything and I can make it threw scary things, then I rumembered the Spirit King said spirits are always with you, so I thawt of Miss Nanao and the guard dued, and then this guy who looked like the Spirit King suddenly was in the circle, and I rumembered his face but that really hurt so I tried to look away but I cuddent; and he just kept staring at me and it was reely scary then he looked reely angry and the fires started whaling and talk-singing in the old fancy-word langwidge and their was evil scary music too and my knees started shaking and the evil persun's face got all shadowy and flamey and he said I see thine hallowed rage hast driven thee hear, foolish maiden: welcome to my realm and then he laughed and I did the bafroom thing in my underware clothes but I thawt to myself I can still be a strong girl,

so I tried to talk in fancy words to him and said whyeth dost thou fight aginst the inhabitants of Soul Society and wherefore canst the incandescent shaped masked brethren not be-ith seeneth and the evil dude said that is exactlyeth the matter in question, they hath been incarcerated in my realm and in cause of thine previous actions canst sojourn to the Soul Society in body but canst not be visualized in the psyche, for they still bear the suffocating effigies of their misdeeds upon their countenances and so shalt seek to bring ruin to all else until they have faces once more thin I asked but thou hast a face and he said the heavens had not sufficient space for the twain of us; I was cast down into this realm as his way of ensuring I didst not rule more than I was fit to, as it were; and then I noticed he had a chain, just like the Spirit King so I said to him And there be-ith a single path for these things to end, so thou shalt kneel before me and this matter will be put to past and thin he did get on his knees at my feat and then I tapt his forehead with the seal on the bottum of Kaleidoscope Monarch's handle- but nothing happined and I started saying no, no, and then I fell down and the evil dude got back up and laffed and he got taller and more evil-looking and flamey-er and thin yelled reely loud Thou hast now shown thine full intelligence, fool child- for that mark on your Soul Cutter is the seal of my realm and thin he got on fire in a weird place and started moving towards me like in slow mowshin and I thawt to myself I don't know if I can be a strong girl now Spirit King and I closed my eyes and waved Kaleidoscope Monarch at him and he yelled a lot so I waved it around stronger and opened my eyes and he was bleeding black firey stuff in places but now he had a long skinny sword and he started attacking at me and it was like his long skinny sword made of all the flames and smells and scary noised and music in the fire circle cause they got worse when he swinged it at me but I kept trying to be a strong girl and thawt of the spirits always with me and it got a little easiur and then I cut him bad on his arm and he yelled super lowd HOW HAST THY ACQUIRED HIS FAVOR and the ground started shaking and from the corner of my eyes I saw I was kinda glowing but I diddent reely notice so then I started using Kaleidoscope Monarch's power and slashed at the circle of fire and the fires wrapt around the evil dude when I hit him and he looked super scary after that but I kept spinning and slashing at the circle of fire and him, and thin suddenly the circle of fire was gone because they were all over and around the evil guy and thin I had this idea and I slashed at ground in random places then at the sky-rewf and then put Kaleidoscope Monarch into the ground threw the evil dude and started to walk away then I lookd back over my shulder and said, "Your face issent scary anymore," and then I walked away but somehow my parents were there, and Heck changed into this room in a hospital on the way.

I saw my mother looking at me, with her hair all messed up and tear stains on her cheeks; and then she said, "Frank! Frank, she opened her eyes!" Dad looked up from a magazine he was reading, and looked at me. It looked like he had been crying too, and I looked at my parents for a minute before seeing this music box on the bedside table.

"Could you wind that up for me and play it?" I asked, remembering I'd heard this pretty music box tune in the dream I'd had.

"Of course," Dad said, and he quickly put down the magazine and wound up the music box again. It had a dreamy tune that seemed so familiar, I was a couple notes away from recognizing it but then I just decided to sit back and enjoy it. Mom and Dad sat back for a little bit and listened for a while.

"Holly, honey... if you ever want to talk to us about what happened, we're ready to listen..." Mom had a hopeful look in her eyes.

I nodded, and said, "I will later. It shouldn't be too hard to find him and put him away- I remember exactly what he looks like."


End file.
